The Stick
by svenjen
Summary: She simply could not be pregnant! Her and Louis had been careful! She knew there was one other possibility, but she forced it out of her mind. He didn't want her anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**The Stick**

**A/N:** This is a short Chair story, and is how I want to see Season 5 unfold. There WILL be some angst but there will be fluff! If there is enough interest in this story, I will continue it.

**Disclaimer:**. I do not own Gossip Girl. This story is for entertainment purposes only as well as to ease the ache in the hearts of true CHAIR fans.

**XOXO**

**Chapter 1**

Blair stared at the offending object in disbelief. There was no way she could be pregnant! It had to be a mistake.

She had been in this predicament once before, a few years ago.

_She had just recently gotten back together with Nate after their Cotillion. But a missed period had put a damper on their reconciliation. "You need to know if you and Chuck are going to have a baby," Serena had insisted as she shoved the box into her hands. But the test had clearly shown a negative blue sign, surely a sign from God that Chuck had been a mistake and she had found redemption in the arms of Nate._

But this stick clearly showed a pink plus sign. She couldn't be pregnant!

They had been careful, her and Louis. He had used a condom every time they had sex. She had insisted on it. But they had been having so much of it that perhaps they had made a mistake. After all, condoms were only 85% effective.

She knew there was one other possibility, but she forced it out of her mind. He didn't want her anymore.

"_But I need to let you go. You need to let go," he had insisted when she told him she couldn't let him go three short weeks earlier. He had told her he would always love her but he didn't love her enough to fight for her. Instead he had surrendered her over to Louis, a man that could provide her with a fairytale that he was unable to provide for her himself.  
_

"I can not be pregnant!" she shouted at the stick.

She set it onto the smooth marble of her bathroom counter, the pink plus sign facing downward, and grabbed the instruction booklet once more from inside the box. Obviously she had misread the directions.

She began to scan over the document and stopped when she found a clause mentioning the possibility of getting a false positive reading. She raised her hand to her chest and breathed out a huge sigh of relief. False positive. Of course she had been right. It was a mistake and she was not pregnant. She tossed the box, its instructions, and the stick into her trash can without another thought.

Today was the day Louis returned to Monaco and she would be accompanying him as his future bride. In a few months they would be married in a ceremony that she was determined would make William and Kate's look cheesy.

She smiled at the thought as she checked over her packing and finally zipped up her suitcases. The rest of her belongings would be packed and sent over to Monaco shortly.

"You ready?" Louis called softly from the doorway.

Blair looked up at her prince and she smiled. "I'll be right down," she replied. She took one last look around her home as her suitcases were brought to the car. She commanded herself not to cry. He doesn't want me anymore, she told herself in defence. She swallowed back an impending sob and held her head up high as she went to join her fiancé in the waiting car.

**XOXO**

**A/N:** A quick start….. Please let me know if you are interested in having me continue this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: **Thank you for the interest.

**XOXO**

The maid stopped and wiped her brow as she continued cleaning up her mistress's bathroom. She pulled the bag out of the trash can and prepared to throw it out. But then she noticed a mostly empty bottle of shower gel on the edge of the tub.

"Might as well throw out," she muttered as she reached for the bottle. She paused for a second, fondly smelling the familiar fragrance inside the bottle. She wiped away a tear as it was forming in the corner of her eye. She would miss her charge. Blair was like a daughter to her, and her maid was not ready to let her go.

She sighed and untied the bag of garbage ready to place the bottle with the other contents inside the bag. But as she began to put it in, she stopped short at what appeared to be a plastic stick with a pink plus sign on it.

She knew immediately what the stick was. She had used the same brand of pregnancy test when she was first pregnant with her own daughter. She placed the shower gel bottle inside the bag and retrieved the stick, looking at it in amazement and disbelief.

**XOXO**

Chuck pressed the ice bag to his temple as he lay back against the lounge chair. He frowned when he heard the soft chuckle coming from his friend. "Not funny," he grumbled.

"I told you not to take those last shots," Nate replied with a shake of his head. "But as always you ignored my advice and did it anyways."

"Well I guess you proved me wrong then, didn't you Nathaniel," Chuck mumbled as the pounding in his temples seemed to increase with every word his friend spoke. He really wasn't in any mood for a lecture.

He hadn't been this hung over since after the night of her engagement party…., the night he had slammed his fist into the glass window behind Blair's head which accidentally cut her face when it broke.

"Fuck!" he cursed. He hadn't wanted to think about her any more. She was the reason he was drinking so much again anyways. She was the reason his heart was in pieces. For the second summer in a row, Blair Waldorf had managed to destroy him.

Nate looked at his friend with concern. This was supposed to be their lost summer; a time to bond as men and to enjoy being single together. He had finally shed Serena, and Chuck…, well Chuck had supposedly released Blair from his heart.

But as the weeks went by, Chuck seemed to become more and more withdrawn from his friend and his drinking had become dangerous once again. Yesterday Chuck had told him that his private eye had informed him that Blair Waldorf had moved to Monaco. That news had led to Chuck drinking heavily once again. Consequently, it had been a bad night.

"Chuck, you were supposed to let her go!" he commented gently.

"I know, Nate!" Chuck grumbled. "And I'm trying to. Believe me. But I can't stop thinking that maybe I made a mistake."

"No, you didn't," Nate asserted. "You told me yourself it was for the best; the best for Blair AND the best for you."

"I know I did. And I thought it was. But…., but I miss her," he answered in a voice barely above a whisper. "I really miss her."

Nate shook his head and got up from his lounge chair. "You have to stop this," he replied as he dove off the side of the pool into the crystal blue water below. He didn't want to hear about Blair Waldorf any more.

"I wish I could," Chuck muttered to himself as he readjusted the ice bag and closed his eyes once again. "I really wish I could."

**XOXO**

"Calm down, Dorota!" Serena insisted as the maid flew past her once again. The poor woman was beside herself.

"A baby, Miss Serena! My Miss Blair is going to have a baby!"

"We don't know that, Dorota. I'm sure if Blair was pregnant she would have told us before she left for Monaco."

Dorota held up the stick and waved it in front on the blonde's face. "The stick does not lie, Miss Serena! Miss Blair is pregnant!"

"Well, ok. So what if she is?" Serena asked. "She's engaged to be married. If her and Louis are going to have a baby, that's their business!"

Dorota scowled. She wasn't fond of the little Frenchman who had stolen her girl away from New York. Maybe the baby's father was someone else, she mused. She had heard Blair crying for him after the Russell Thorpe incident. At first she'd believed Blair had been crying over the stress of the incident itself. But she knew she had heard the word Chuck within Blair's gut wrenching sobs and she knew that Blair still loved him. If Blair was pregnant, Dorota knew it must be the work of a Bass!

"Maybe is their business," she commented. "But maybe is other people's business as well."

"You are not to say a word, Dorota!" Serena snapped, knowing exactly what the maid was implying. She knew Blair had had sex with Chuck after the Russell Thorpe incident. Blair had confessed that to her friend the day after it happened. She had been in tears knowing that Chuck had given her and Louis his blessing. Serena had spent the entire day helping Blair pull herself back together. It hadn't been pretty.

Dorota clamped her mouth shut and turned her back on the blonde, forcing herself to be a professional as she returned to her tasks. As soon as Blair's things had been sent to Monaco, she wouldn't need to return to the apartment again, with the annoying blonde friend. She would find out the truth, she thought. And then she would do what she needed to do. If she was correct, and the child Blair carried wasn't the prince's after all, her girl would soon find her way back to New York where she belonged!

**XOXO**

"What's the matter, darling?" Louis asked as he bent down to give his fiancé a peck on the cheek. "Are you not feeling well?"

"Just a little jet lag," Blair replied as she held the covers up closer to her neck. "I just need a couple of more hours of sleep and then I'm sure I'll feel better," she ensured him.

"I'll let mother know," he commented. "She wants to talk to you about the service."

"Thank-you," Blair sighed as she closed her eyes once again. She couldn't believe how tired she was. Perhaps it was the long flight overseas. Perhaps it was the realisation that she was leaving New York for good. Perhaps it was the depression from leaving the man she really wanted, behind. Perhaps it was all of that and more. She didn't know. And for the moment, she really didn't care. She was too tired to think about anything at all. She was asleep again within minutes.

**XOXO**

Chuck popped another couple of Advil and jumped into the steaming hot shower. He was praying that Nate wouldn't return for awhile with their supper. He wanted to be showered with a clear head when his friend returned before he could begin to think about food. The two had tickets to see one of their favourite comedians that night and he wanted to prove to Nate that he wasn't a drag after all.

He let the steaming spray cascade around him for a minute before he reached for his shampoo and began to wash his hair. He grimaced, realising that even his hair hurt!

He rinsed off and began to lather his body, shaking his head as he scrubbed his way down towards his crotch. Poor thing, he thought as he looked at his flaccid penis. I've neglected you for weeks. It was an understatement. In fact, where other girls were concerned, his libido had completely fallen below zero! It was pathetic, given that he was a man, supposedly in his prime.

But it had happened before, he recalled, when he was even younger and at a time in his life when his sexual prowess was supposedly at it's peak. It had taken a dark evening with stolen kisses to resurrect him, so to speak.

"_Have sex with me," he had pleaded. _

"_You are disgusting and I hate you," she had replied with all the grace and dignity that he loved her for._

"_Then why are you still holding my hand?"_

_Later he had snuck into her room, pretending to be Lord-what's-his-fuck. But Blair had known it was him and her receptive body had welcomed his advances, bringing him to life once again. Or rather, it did until the putrid little man had walked in on them._

He leaned his head against the shower wall, noting that just recalling the events of that evening had awoken the dead, so to speak. He groaned, slamming his fist into the tiles. "Fuck! What am I supposed to do?" he cried.

**XOXO**

"I understand you aren't feeling well," Louis' mother commented later in her thick French accent, when Blair finally made her way downstairs and into the dining room for lunch.

"I'm a little jet lagged," she commented with the most sincere looking smile she could muster. "But I'm feeling much better now, thank-you."

"Um," the woman replied as she watched the girl sit next to her son. "You look a little pale to me."

"Mother, I'm sure Blair will be fine, won't you dear?" he replied, shooting his mother a 'please be kind' look.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," Blair agreed.

As the servants began to bring in tray after tray of food, Blair's optimism began to fade away. The smell of the rich food being placed on the table was not sitting well with her stomach. In fact, she began to feel rather queasy.

"I think I'll just have the salad," she told Louis.

Louis passed her the bowl of tossed greens, but frowned when he saw how little she put in her salad bowl.

"Blair, you have to eat more than that," he commented with concern.

"I'll start with this, thank-you," she replied firmly offering him a little smile.

He sighed and reached out to take her hand. "Alright, but promise me you'll try something else," he whispered towards her. "You wouldn't want to offend my mother's hospitality, would you?"

Blair looked at him in disbelief. Was he kidding? "I'll start with this first and I will try something else when I'm finished if I'm still hungry, alright," she stated.

Louis nodded, removing his hand from hers and reaching for a platter of some kind of meat instead. He helped himself to a generous portion and then passed it on to his mother.

Blair tried her best to concentrate on the contents of her bowl and not on the unbelievable pile of rich food that her fiancé heaped onto his plate. The sight of it was making he nauseous as hell! She slowly picked away at her salad until the bowl was empty.

"Blair, you must try ze pork," her soon to be mother-in-law, insisted. "It is lovely."

Louis forked a large piece of meat and placed it on Blair's plate. She looked at him and faked a smile. "Thank-you," she forced herself to say. "It looks … wonderful."

She sawed off a small piece of the greasy looking meat and placed it in her mouth, noting that it was indeed rich and succulent, but oily as all hell. Had she been feeling her best, it would have been a sinful treat to indulge in. But as she was already feeling nauseated, it lay heavy on her tongue. She managed to get it between her teeth and slowly began to chew it. She picked up her glass of water and took a swig, managing to push the meat down into her stomach when she swallowed.

Blair looked at Louis' mother and managed a weak smile and a nod of her head. She cut another small piece and put it into her mouth, trying hard not to dwell on the smell and texture of the oily meat in her mouth.

"It's good, no?" the woman asked. "It is Louis' favourite, isn't it darling?" she asked her son affectionately.

Louis smiled at his mother and swallowed the mass of pork in his mouth. "It is, mamma."

He looked at Blair and smiled at her as he forked another mound of the greasy meat. "Our chef stuffs the young pig with apples and then he cooks the whole thing in the grill outside. It is wonderful. The younger the pig, the sweeter the meat."

Blair could taste the apple mixed in with the oil of the meat. She pictured young Wilber from her favourite Children's book, Charlotte's Web, on a spit over a roaring fire, stuffed plum full of apples as his grease dripped down, encouraging the flames that seared his young body. It pushed her over the edge. She began to sweat profusely and soon felt salt rise up in her throat. She grabbed her napkin and covered her mouth as she rose from the table and flew out of the dining room. She barely made it to the water closet before she began to hurl!

God help me, she thought as the contents of her stomach emptied into the bowl. She vowed between wretches that she'd never eat pork again!

"Blair, are you all right?" Louis called on the other side of the bathroom door. "Are you sick?"

Blair answered with another painful wretch that she was sure could be heard in the neighbouring village. Did that answer his question?

A few minutes later, Louis had one of the servants pick the lock on the door and he fled to her side by the toilet. "Are you going to be ok?" he asked with concern.

She looked up at him through teary eyes and then began to puke some more. She couldn't help it.

Louis stood up and put his hands over his nose and mouth, fleeing the bathroom. "See to her," he told the servant as he returned to the dining room.

"It seems Blair is ill," Louis told his mother.

"She didn't like ze pork?" his mother asked.

Louis shook his head and left the dining room. He needed to go for a walk.

Back in the bathroom, Blair stood up with the help of a couple of servants. She washed her face, but was unable to stop the flow of tears from her eyes. Chuck would have stayed and held back her hair, she thought to herself. He'd done it before. He wouldn't have turned and run the other way.

But Chuck wasn't here! He was thousands of miles away and she would likely never see him again. The thought of Chuck and how much she missed him made her cry even harder and brought on another bout of nausea. She leaned over the bowl once more.

**XOXO**

**A/N**: An awkward beginning…. I feel like I am all over the place with this one. Please be patient while I try to assemble my plot a little better. If you liked it and want more, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N:** I'm pleased with the initial response to this story. And yes, it may unfold as you might predict… Predictable and stable and safe is what I want to see for chair in Season 5. I don't know if my heart can handle any more traumatic twists/ twats or trolls!

I have had a few people comment that they are glad to see me back. Puzzle! I didn't really go anywhere! And I did write a one shot over the summer called The Butterfly, for anyone who might have missed it. But hardly anyone read it. So, if you want more of my stuff, please check it out and let me know what you think.

Anyways… onward…

**XOXO**

She could never remember a time in her life that she felt so tired or so sick. Blair could barely drag herself out of bed every morning and then retired in the evening as early as she was able to. And the very smell of any form of meat or anything cooking with butter or grease sent her stomach reeling. Unfortunately for her, Louis' household liked rich food and a lot of meat. So she was sick a lot!

For the first few weeks after her arrival, she blamed it on being travel weary, but Louis wasn't buying that any more, despite how well she tried to hide it.

"Blair you must see the doctor," her fiancé begged her one evening as they prepared for bed. "Something is wrong."

"I'm fine, darling," Blair insisted. "Once I get out in the fresh air, my stomach settles and I am able to keep my meals down."

"But you hardly eat anything," he argued. "You are already too thin."

"Believe me when I tell you I am normally not a big eater. And there is no such thing as being too thin!" she replied.

"Still, you being ill so often isn't normal. I'm concerned about you," he stated as he curled up around her. "I love you."

"I know you do, Louis. But I'm sure whatever is upsetting my system will go away in a few days. If it doesn't, I'll go and see the doctor; all right?"

"Thank-you," he replied with a hug.

Blair snuggled into Louis' embrace and closed her eyes. She let her breathing fall into a slow and even pattern until she felt hear her fiancé relax and then begin to snore softly behind her. Then she allowed herself to panic.

Nausea and fatigue weren't the only things troubling Blair these days. Her boobs were so tender she could barely tolerate wearing a bra any more. And she hadn't gotten her period yet. There were too any symptoms to ignore it any more!

She'd been avoiding it from the day she'd left Manhattan. But now the visions of the stick and its pink plus sign swirled around in her head, causing her to become nauseous again. She was absolutely terrified. The ramifications of a pregnancy were too overwhelming to even bear thinking of! But just what the hell was she going to do?

**XOXO**

"It was a total bust!" Nate complained as he held Serena's chair out for her to sit down. He had invited her out to dinner a couple of days after he and Chuck had returned from their 'lost summer' overseas. "That's why we're back so early," he admitted. Chuck just couldn't stop thinking about her and it had been driving him crazy the entire trip. "I felt like he'd be better off coming back here to bury himself in work, rather than staying there and drinking himself to death!"

"You're probably right," Serena replied with a frown. "Poor Chuck!"

"Have you heard from Blair?" he asked.

"It's funny, but not really. She called once, but I was away from my phone and it went to voicemail. She didn't say much."

"I bet she's having the time of her life planning for the wedding. She's probably just been way too busy to call," Nate commented.

Serena looked doubtful. "I don't know," she replied. "She didn't really sound like herself on the phone. She was really flat…., you know, kind of distant. I had a funny feeling about it."

Nate frowned. "Did you call her back?"

She shook her head. "I tried twice but there was no answer. I figured she was probably getting a new phone service and it wasn't a big deal. But it's been almost a month now. I'm kind of worried about her," she confessed.

"Well don't say anything to Chuck. I was sure he was ready to fly over to Monaco and grab her a few times when we were gone."

Serena looked at him and nodded slightly. She could appreciate that Chuck might do something hasty like that. "So what do we do?"

'I don't know," he said with a sigh. "Let me think about it for awhile." He smiled and passed Serena a menu before opening his own. "Let's order something and then you can tell me all about this new job you have, ok?"

Serena nodded and smiled back. Perhaps she was over reacting, but she doubted it. The image of Dorota waving the stick that she'd found in Blair's bathroom at her kept invading her brain. She was afraid something was going on.

**XOXO**

"I don't care how tight security is at the palace, Mike. I want to know how she's doing!" Chuck yelled into the phone. "And it doesn't matter what country it is. People can be bought everywhere!"

He slammed the phone down. "Fuck!" he yelled at the walls of his penthouse. He had tried his best all summer to leave her alone. But it was driving him crazy being away from her. If he could just hear that she was happy, then maybe he could leave her be. But if she was even half as miserable as he was… He just had to know. He'd called his Private Eye the moment he'd gotten back two days ago, but Mike was having difficulty getting any news about Blair at all.

He poured a scotch and downed it in one quick gulp. He couldn't stand waiting for Mike's call. He should call Serena, but believed she'd only lecture him about interfering in Blair's life, and then hang up. He needed real info from someone he could trust. He grabbed his jacket and then called for his limo as he was made his way to the elevator.

**XOXO**

Blair stepped out onto the balcony and leaned over the railing, letting the panic and her wildly beating heart, ease. She stared out into the velvety blue/black of the night sky and sighed as her senses filled almost immediately. She looked up at the sky and let her face bathe in the fullness of the moon. The air was so still, she could hear the faint splashing of the waves on the rocky shore below the palace over the croaking of frogs in the garden pond. The air was thick with the scent of roses and violets from the gardens and the warm summer wind caressed her skin gently. Finally she felt her body become more relaxed.

It was three o'clock in the morning and Blair had awoken from a dream that was so vivid and realistic, it had caused her cry out loud and she'd bolted up in shock, with tears pouring down her face. In the privacy of the night air, she replayed the dream again.

_Chuck tore the document in half. He placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her toward him. His lips hungrily crashed into hers, devouring them instantly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist. _

_He set her down on her mother's prized baby grand piano in the foyer while he continued to ravish her. His hands were hot against the skin of her arms and shoulders, driving her insane. She moaned in pleasure, feeling him rock hard against her core. She had to feel his flesh against hers. She desperately began to peel his jacket off. Chuck threw the coat on the floor as his mind read hers. They both needed to feel skin and they needed it now! _

_He grabbed at her thighs, struggling to free her from her garters and stockings as she hastily began to undo his belt. Within moments, her panties lay in shreds next to the garters on the floor. His pants dropped to his ankles as she eagerly drew him towards her. And then he was buried deep inside of her, turning them back into a single entity. And for the first time in months, her world made sense, and she was complete once more…._

_Then they were elsewhere, on an island perhaps. "I'll love you forever," he said, kissing her on the forehead as he bade her good bye. "But I'm not ready," she told him through her tears. And then he was gone, and she stood by herself, on a large rock surrounded by water, empty and alone. She called out to him, but he didn't answer and she knew that that part of her life was lost forever. She fell to her knees and began to sob, crying out his name as she felt her heart torn apart…._

She was grateful Louis was a heavy sleeper. Despite her cry and sudden movement in their bed, the man had simply groaned once, turned over, and farted.

Blair stayed outside on the balcony, staring at the moon in sorrow, her hands caressing her belly, wondering if Chuck could also see it from wherever he was. Just before the sun rose, she returned to her bed once again.

**XOXO**

"I'm sorry Mr. Chuck, but Dorota is still in Poland with her mother. Her papa's funeral was a few days ago. She will hopefully be back in few more days," Vanya apologised to him. "She is having trouble getting a flight back home."

"Tell Dorota I'm sending the Bass jet for her," Chuck stated. "I'll make the arrangements immediately. I need to see her as soon as possible."

As he left their building, Chuck glanced up in to the sky and noticed how vibrant the moon looked this evening. He sighed as he climbed into the limo and laid his head back against the rich leather of the seat. Without her, things like the moon meant nothing to him any more.

**XOXO**

**A/N:**

Sorry for another short chapter. I am crazy busy at work this week, so I might not get much written as often as I'd like to. I hope this was at least encouraging…. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Louis stroked the hair back from his fiancé's neck so that he could lean in and kiss her delicate skin. "I trust you slept well," he commented. It was half past eleven in the morning, an ungodly hour for a person to be getting out of bed, he thought.

"Hmm," Blair replied as she lay back against Louis' chest. She didn't bother to tell him that she hadn't gone back to bed until after the sun had come up and the servants began their daily duties earlier that morning.

He stroked the side of her cheek and placed another light kiss against her neck. "I have booked you an appointment with our family doctor. He is coming after lunch today to examine you."

Blair turned around and stared at him. "But….,"

"But nothing," Louis interrupted. "It's been almost a month since you have been sick and you promised me you would see a doctor if your illness continued."

He leaned in and kissed her again. "I'm worried about you, Blair. This has gone on long enough."

She nodded her head in agreement. She knew the truth would have to come out soon enough. She couldn't deny it much longer. But she wasn't sure how the news of her pregnancy would be received. Their wedding was supposed to be an international event. And November was a long way off. How would it look for the bride to walk down the aisle with a stomach the size of the country itself? By then she'd be seven months along and she would be a national disgrace!

She closed her eyes and relaxed against Louis's chest once more, feeling a headache coming on. She felt like her world was closing in on her. Just then her personal maid knocked on the door and entered the bedroom.

"Excuse me, Mademoiselle. Her Highness has asked me to bring you a tray," the young girl said shyly with a curtsey.

"Come in, and set it down here," Louis replied with a wave toward the bedside table. He got up off the bed and kissed Blair on the forehead. "Eat something," he encouraged as he walked past the maid and left the bedroom. "And I'll see you in a little while."

"Shall I draw a bath for you?" the young girl asked Blair when Louis had left.

Blair nodded her head. "Thank you, that would be nice," she responded. She knew if she tried to eat right after waking up, she'd likely vomit. She had a better chance of keeping any food down after she'd been up for awhile.

**XOXO**

Dorota smiled as she saw Arthur waiting for her at the baggage claim area after she'd gone through international customs. She had almost felt like a celebrity boarding the Bass jet in the small city close to her home town. But she loved the attention she got from the bystanders who came to gawk at the 'fancy plane' that had landed at their airport.

She had been pampered on board, again being treated like a celebrity. So this was how the other half lived, was it? It sure beat the hell out of the economy class flight she had had to take to get to her father's funeral.

She greeted the chauffeur and let him take her bags and then followed him to the waiting limo.

Her heart was pounding a mile a minute when she got into the car. She was pretty sure that Mr. Chuck wanted to ask her about Miss Blair. But she knew what she was going to tell him would likely put him over the edge.

Dorota also desperately wanted to know what was going on with her former charge. She hadn't heard from Blair for weeks and knew the girl's best friend and her parents hadn't heard anything from her either. Dorota was past worried.

She'd been on the verge of going to see Chuck herself when the news about her father's passing had come. And, if it hadn't been for her needing to go and support her mother, Dorota would have stayed behind in New York and gone to him as planned.

The maid had never had a positive relationship with her father. The man was a brute and had been hard on her mother and all of the children in the family. Dorota hated him. She had been forced to leave home when she was no older than a girl, and had found her way to New York years ago. She had been with the Waldorf family ever since Blair was an infant. She felt closer to them than she ever had to her own family. Blair, in fact, felt like her own daughter to Dorota. And she would do whatever she believed she needed to do, in the girl's best interest.

"Mr. Bass is waiting for you at his penthouse," Arthur informed her through the intercom.

Dorota nodded and leaned back in the seat. "We must stop at my apartment first, please," she replied to the driver. "There is something I must bring to Mr. Chuck."

**XOXO**

Blair lay back in the bathtub and closed her eyes, waiting for the Tylenol to kick in and clear her head. She found her hand roaming over her tender breasts and then sliding down to her belly. Although it still appeared flat, her stomach felt solid to her. She gently caressed it, fighting tears off as she tried not to think too much about the lineage of the child she carried.

But despite how hard she tried to avoid it, she knew it was likely not her fiancé's child in her belly. Her dream the night before had reminded her of that. She had only ever had unprotected sex in her life a few times. And each time, had been with Chuck. And those times were always as a result of some super charged and deeply emotional desperateness that seemed to envelop both of them. The piano dream last night had reminded her of this. And the last time it had happened was the evening of the Russell Thorpe abduction.

_They had been ready to leave the Bar Mitzvah when she had become so overwhelmed with a need for him that she dragged Chuck into a private room and locked the door behind them. They'd been on each other in seconds, all hands and lips and teeth and sweat…. He had taken her against the wall, fucking her so hard that she was sure he would pound her to death in his need._

_But she'd given back just as hard, raking her nails into his flesh, her pelvis tightly arched, locking him deep within her. _

_She'd cum first, brilliant white stars bursting inside her head, her inner walls gripping his cock, making him explode inside of her. He'd cried aloud with his orgasm, her tight cunt refusing to relax its hold on him, her waves milking him dry and leaving him breathless like only she could do._

_They'd collapsed together in a heap on the floor, both panting as they struggled to catch their breath._

"_I love you," she'd whispered into the salty wetness at the base of his throat. "So much….." She'd felt tears begin to fall as she held him, knowing this was likely the last time._

"_Shhhh," he'd soothed as he kissed her head and held her close. "Please don't cry." _

_He'd lifted her up and carried her to the chesterfield at the back of the room, gently setting her down with her in his arms. He lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him and he smiled a sad little smile. "It's ok," he whispered as he brought his lips down to gently graze hers._

_He'd laid her down on the chesterfield, his body lying next to hers. "I love you, Blair," he told her as he kissed away her tears._

_She'd raised her hand and stroked his face. "Make love to me, Chuck," she whispered._

_He'd nodded, leaning in to kiss her softly._

_That time they'd made slow, agonisingly sweet love, eventually climaxing as one, tears streaming down both of their eyes as their bodies sang together for the last time._

_They'd both been afraid to let go of each other, knowing that it was over for them. But she let go first, rising to dress and then handing him his clothes. _

_In the limo, he'd held her hand all the way back to her apartment, clenching it tighter the nearer they drew._

_For a moment she'd believed that he'd insist she stay with him, and she knew that she would remain by his side if he asked her to. But instead, he'd handed her over to Louis and left her again…._

Blair reached for her facecloth and wiped at the tears streaming from her eyes. She held the cloth over her mouth to prevent the sob that she needed to release. Her other hand remained on her belly and she stroked it lovingly. Oh my God, she thought. What have I done?

**XOXO**

Dorota sat on the leather couch in Chuck's lounge as he poured them both a scotch.

"I'm sure you know why I've asked you to come," he said as he handed her the drink.

The maid nodded and slammed the amber liquid back in one quick shot.

Chuck raised an eyebrow and then frowned. Dorota was too nervous for his liking. He immediately knew something was up. "What's going on with Blair?" he finally just asked.

"I am worried about Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck. She is not answering her phone. Miss Serena and even her mamma and papa have been trying to contact her. But no one has gotten through. No one has heard from her since she left this city!"

"Maybe she's just busy with the wedding plans," Chuck said through clenched teeth. "Maybe she's just too involved with her fairytale."

Dorota looked down at the floorboards, unable to look at Chuck. The pain on the man's face told of his agony.

"I know something is wrong, Dorota!" Chuck blurted. "I can feel it. What's going on with her?"

Dorota raised her eyes and she shook her head. She felt tears beginning to brim and she sniffed them back, clearing her throat. "As God as my witness, I have not heard from Miss Blair since she go, Mr. Chuck." She swallowed hard, trying to find the courage that she needed to say what she knew she must say. "But I too, know something is wrong."

Chuck got up from his chair and sat beside the maid on the couch. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. "You know I love her, Dorota. You have to tell me what's going on," he pleaded.

Dorota looked up at him and nodded. "I know you love her, Mr. Chuck. That is why I am here." She swallowed once more and looked directly at him. "The day after Miss Blair left for Monaco with Mr. Louis, I went to finish packing up her things and clean her room in the apartment," she began.

Chuck looked at her and nodded. "Yes…," he encouraged.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the stick. "I find this in her garbage can, Mr. Chuck." She passed the stick over to him.

Chuck took the stick and looked at it questionably. It took him a moment to register what it was, and then a second more to register the results. "She's pregnant?" he yelled and jumped up off the couch.

Dorota looked down at the floor again and nodded.

"I can't believe that little prick knocked her up!" he ranted as he threw his glass against the wall. "How could she!"

Dorota cringed as the crystal shattered and then flew across the wooden floorboards, the amber liquid staining the wall. She fought off a desire to retrieve a rag and clean it up. She looked up at him in disbelief instead. She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Mr. Chuck!" she called to him, loud enough to startle him. "Sit down! You not thinking, right now," she stated firmly. "So sit now and close mouth! If Miss Blair were pregnant from Mr. Louis, she would have been sharing good news of this with her friends and her family. I am certain that this story would be making the news all over the world."

Chuck refused to sit. He shook his head. "So, now you're saying you don't think Blair is pregnant?" he asked in confusion. He raised his hand and pinched at the area between his eyes. He was getting a headache.

Dorota shook her head again. For being an intelligent man, sometimes Mr. Chuck just wasn't very smart, she thought. "I do not think Miss Blair has shared the news of this, Mr. Chuck, because this is not happy news. Maybe this is not Mr. Louis' baby. Maybe is someone else's instead."

Chuck looked at Dorota and frowned while he processed what she was saying. He didn't want to come to the conclusion he thought she was getting at.

"Mr. Chuck, is this maybe your baby?" Dorota finally asked him directly. "Could Miss Blair be pregnant with your baby?"

Chuck's face immediately drained of color and he flopped down in the lounge chair. "Oh my God," he said in disbelief. "I have to get to Monaco!"

**XOXO**

**A/N: **They say that the truth shall set you free…. Should Blair tell Louis? What do you think is going to happen next? Please review and help keep me motivated to continue this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Bass jet landed at the Nice-Côte d'Azur airport in Nice, early the next evening. After sending Dorota on her way, Chuck had wasted no time in calling the pilot of the Bass jet. The man had barely had time to shit, shower and shave after coming back from Poland, and now he was needed to prep the jet and begin another flight to Southern France! By the time they'd arrived that afternoon, the poor guy was exhausted.

Chuck hastily went through customs and climbed into the Rolls Royce that the car service had sent to pick him up from the airport. At his hotel, he grabbed a quick shower, shaved and forced himself to eat a light meal he'd had sent up to his room.

He nervously tried to contact Blair on her cell phone to let her know he was on the way to the palace, but once more it immediately went to voicemail. "Dam it!" he swore as he pocketed the phone. Now he'd have to go to the palace and see if he could somehow get his way in to see her there.

He put a second call in to his private eye and left him a message. "Mike I need to know what's happening with your lead on the health records that I asked about. My guess is that she's using the Royal Family doctor. I want to know everything you can get for me, and fast."

Chuck went into the bathroom and took out his incidentals kit. He grabbed the bottle of Advil he'd thankfully remembered, and took a couple of capsules out to ease his throbbing temples. He noticed his hand was shaking as he took the pills with water.

His nerves were shot! He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Blair and her pregnancy the entire trip. "Could Miss Blair be pregnant with your baby?" Dorota had asked him.

He'd replayed that last evening of theirs together over and over so many times in his head, it was as clear as if it had happened only moments ago. The desperation that they had consumed each other with and then the tender slow love that they had made that night, were both so emotionally charged that a condom hadn't even been considered.

He knew better. Condoms were a must! No condom, no sex, no matter how horny he was. That had been the rule since he had first learned the art. Only with Blair had that rule ever been broken. And then only when the emotion between them was so explosive that their need for each other superseded safety. Only she could do that to him.

He knew that Louis and Blair had been having sex. Blair had confessed this to him. And although the thought of any other man touching her infuriated him, he knew there was little passion between them. Blair would have insisted on using birth control with Louis. Of this he was sure. Like him, she was meticulous about safe sex. Only with Chuck had she been careless…., and then infrequently. So yes, this definitely could be their child!

He sighed as he slipped on a different pair of shoes and headed down to the Rolls, his stomach doing flip flops all the way down in the elevator.

**XOXO**

Blair stripped down and put on the blue thin cotton gown the nurse had handed her while she waited for the technician to perform the ultrasound. When she had told the doctor she suspected she was pregnant earlier that afternoon, the little man had called to arrange for the test immediately. Her lab results confirmed the pregnancy, but the ultrasound would confirm if there was a viable foetus growing inside her, and how far along it was.

No one, save her personal maid, accompanied her to the hospital. She didn't want anyone to know anything until it was confirmed and she was ready to tell.

Blair lay back on the table as directed. She had to pee something fierce! The eight glasses of water they'd told her to drink was straining to break free.

The technician squeezed the cold jelly on her tummy and began to move the head of the machine around, making that urge to pee even worse. All of a sudden a 'whoosh, whoosh' sound could be heard coming form the machine.

"That's the baby's heartbeat," the woman said.

She continued to move the head around and clicked on a mass that appeared on the screen. "And here's your baby," she commented as she pointed out the image to Blair.

Blair felt the tears brimming her eyes as she looked at the peanut shaped thing on the screen. "That's my baby?" she asked.

"Yes, it's pretty small at the moment, but it already has a brain and heart and is developing organs at this age." She began to click at some other features and then printed out some pictures for her file. She printed out a few extra ones for Blair. "Everything looks perfect."

"How…, how far along am I?" Blair asked hesitantly.

"I'd say you're around seven weeks at this point, Miss Waldorf. And like I said, everything looks normal. You can get dressed now and go and see your physician. I'll call and let him know what we found, all right?"

"Thank-you," Blair replied as she sat up and began to get dressed.

**XOXO**

The rolls pulled up to the palace gates and Chuck approached the guard at its entrance.

He introduced himself and then said, "I have come to speak to Miss Waldorf about a most urgent family matter," to the man in French.

The guard went into his office and looked through a list of appointments for that evening. "Your name is not in the appointment book, sir. You must have an appointment or an invitation to enter the palace gates."

"How do I get an appointment?" Chuck asked, trying hard not to lose patience.

The man set about telling Chuck that booking an appointment would be next to impossible unless he had the direct contact line of someone inside the palace. "Usually appointments are made by someone inside the palace, or guests are received through invitation only," he told him apologetically.

"But Blair isn't answering her phone. I have her phone number," he said as he whipped out his cell phone and showed the man her name on his speed dial. "She hasn't answered a call from any of her friends or family in weeks!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bass," the man apologised. "But I can not allow you through these gates. The best I can do is take down your name and a phone number or you can try to leave a message that the butler could give to someone inside the palace. Even doing that will likely get me into trouble."

"I'm so sorry," Chuck apologised back. "I really don't want to make trouble, but this is an urgent family matter and Miss Waldorf is my friend. I've come all the way from New York to see her!" Chuck pleaded.

"Yes, I can tell from your accent that you are not European," he replied drolly. "I will do my best to get the message out, but that is the best I can do," he said with finality. He turned his back on Chuck and returned to the guard house.

A moment later, Chuck knocked on the guardhouse door and handed the man a note along with an incredible amount of money. "Please see that she gets this," he said sorrowfully.

He hung his head and got back in the Rolls, unsure of what he could do next.

**XOXO**

Blair's head swam the entire way back to the palace. It was most likely Chuck's baby growing inside of her, she thought sorrowfully. Now she would have to tell Louis about them having sex that night, it was the right thing to do.

She sighed and put her head along the cool glass of the limo as they made the trip back to the palace from the hospital in Monte Carlo. An event like this would cause a scandal of enormous proportion! And even though there was a slight chance it was Louis' child, she would likely be asked to leave the palace and the country, at once.

She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. She loved Louis…, she really did. But she wasn't in love with him. She knew he'd make a good husband and she would live the royal life she'd always believed she was destined to with him. But she also loved New York. And he wasn't Chuck!

The problem was, Chuck didn't want her. And now she'd have to return to New York pregnant, only to become a college drop out and an unwed mother! She was going to go from being a royal bride to be, to a bad cliché. With her luck she'd end up in Brooklyn! Maybe Dan could teach her how to look after a baby, she thought sarcastically.

And she'd also have to tell Chuck about it. She'd only be able to hide the pregnancy for awhile longer, well at least until the scandal hit the tabloids and her waist expanded! She was sure he would tell her to have an abortion. He didn't want her and he certainly wouldn't want to be bothered with a baby! But she would refuse. After hearing the strong heartbeat of the baby and seeing it in her womb on the screen, there was no way that she could ever do it! Besides, she loved this baby. It was created out of love with the person she cared for the most in the whole world. She began to softly cry as she thought about her plight.

They were nearing the palace gates when Blair spotted a Rolls Royce coming from the opposite direction. For an unknown reason her heart began to pound harder and her belly flipped. Weird, she thought as she watched it pass.

As the car pulled up to the palace doors, one of the maids hurried to meet the car.

"You must come with me immediately, Miss," the woman said in a panic. "Her highness wants to speak to you right away!"

Blair frowned. She needed to go and see Louis, she thought. What his mother wanted, could wait. "I must see my fiancé first," she replied to the eager young woman. "Her Majesty can wait."

"No, she can not wait. She said you must come immediately!" the woman repeated. "She is waiting for you now in the library."

Blair shook her head and blew out a frustrated puff of air from her lungs. "Fine," she said with agitation. Sometimes she hated royalty!

**XOXO**

Chuck slammed his phone down on the desk in his suite. Dam, why wouldn't she answer her phone? He was so pissed off and so frustrated that he could barely see straight. He needed to come up with a plan to get into the palace, and he needed it fast!

He poured himself a double scotch and slugged it back, refilling the glass immediately. Just as he was about to sling that one back too, when his phone rang. It was his PI.

"Mike, what have you got?" he asked.

"I hit the jackpot, Mr. Bass. I really did! It seems that the royal family is hiding a few secrets. It seems the young prince had a horrible accident in the stables when he was just a little kid. He nearly got trampled to death by a young stallion," he told. "It got him good, Boss! The kid ended up in the hospital with major internal injuries. Spleen, liver, lower bowel. It all had to be reconstructed!"

"Well that's horrible, Mike, but what does that have to do with Blair?" Chuck asked in frustration. He wanted to know about Blair, not about little prince what's his fuck and his run in with some horse way back when!

"I'm getting there, Boss, really!" Mike cried in excitement. "The doctors worked diligently on the little guy. It took several surgeries and they finally put him back together again, kinda like Humpty Dumpty in a way, huh?" he laughed. He continued his story when Chuck didn't seem to want to share in the joke. "But the one thing they couldn't fix on the kid was his nuts! That horse had trampled his balls so bad that he had permanent damage! It seems they got his dick to work all right, but his boys will always be shooting blanks," he cried in excitement. "There's no way your prince could possibly ever father a kid!"

**XOXO**

**A/N:** So…. betcha weren't expecting that, were ya? Please grace me with your thoughts….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Blair swore under her breath as she made her way down the hallway after the maid. She really just needed to go and speak to her fiancé and tell him about her infidelity with Chuck before they left New York.

The maid led Blair into a private sitting room. The young woman curtsied and excused herself, quickly closing the door behind her.

Louis' mother was sitting rigidly in a high back chair, her posture regal and intimidating. She did not appear to be in a very good mood.

"You summoned for me?" Blair said respectfully.

"Sit down, Miss Waldorf," the woman ordered. "We need to talk."

Blair sat down nervously. She felt her heart speed up and her breathing became laboured. Something was obviously distressing the woman, and it obviously had to do with her..

"I understand you have been to the clinic for some tests," she stated.

Blair felt her face flush. Obviously, Dr./ patient confidentiality was non existent in Monaco. "Yes," she replied quietly.

"Who's the father?" Sophie demanded.

Blair looked up at the older woman's face in shock. "I beg your pardon?" she asked in disbelief.

"Don't play games with me, Blair! I asked you who the father of this child is."

Blair stood and smoothed her dress down. "I will not stay here and listen to this!" she snapped. She turned to leave the room, but was stopped short by what came out of Sophie's mouth next.

"My son is sterile," she confessed. "This can not be his child!"

Blair felt the blood rush to her feet and she reached out to hold onto the wall, least she pass out. Once she'd gotten her breath and had gathered her wits about her, she turned and faced the woman. "What do you mean, Louis is sterile?" she asked. She went back to the chair she'd been sitting on earlier and sat down once more, thankful that her knees didn't buckle beneath her.

"As you know, Louis was trampled by a horse when he was but a boy," she began.

Blair nodded. She had asked him about the scars on his lower abdomen earlier on in their relationship.

The older woman sighed and she raised her hand to wipe away a tear that was forming from the corner of her eye. "That animal almost killed him," she recalled. "He was so badly injured. He had several surgeries to try and fix up what was damaged inside of him. But they couldn't fix everything. His little testicles were destroyed," she cried. "They repaired him so that everything else would work, but they told us he would be sterile." She reached for a tissue on the side table and then stood, turning her back on Blair as she wiped away her grief.

Blair was in shock. She had no idea her future husband wouldn't ever have been able to give her a child. Louis knew how much she wanted to eventually become a mother. She never would have accepted his proposal had she known he couldn't give her a baby. "Why didn't he tell me this?" she cried.

"Because he doesn't know!" Sophie replied harshly. "He was too young to understand when it happened and then we just never had the heart to tell him." She turned around and glared at Blair. "So this child that is growing in your belly cannot possibly be my son's. And so again I ask you, who is the father?"

Blair stared at her in shock. She couldn't believe what the woman was saying to her. She'd suspected that Chuck was the father, but this news blatantly confirmed it. "I think you already know the answer to that question," she replied as she lowered her head in shame. "I…, I plan to tell Louis the truth," Blair said quietly. "And then I'll take leave and return to New York."

Louis' mother shook her head in disgust. This would cause a huge scandal that she wasn't prepared to deal with. "No you will not! He can never know!" she insisted.

Blair's head snapped up in astonishment. "What do you mean, he can never know?" she asked in confusion. "I plan on telling him the truth. This isn't his child and he has the right to know!" she cried. In addition, she would also have to tell Chuck the truth, even though she knew he'd likely insist she abort it.

No!" Sophie snapped. "This will both destroy him and cause a huge international scandal! He can never know about your indiscretions!"

"But I have to tell him!" Blair spat back. "I'm almost two months pregnant! I won't be able to hide this much longer!"

Sophie smiled smugly and sat back down in her seat. "For whatever reason, my son loves you," she grumbled. "And if you leave him it will break his heart! So I will give you a choice. You can refrain from telling Louis about this child and abort it immediately, or you can continue with the pregnancy and pretend that it is my son's child that grows inside of you."

Blair looked once again at the woman in disbelief. Was she fucking kidding! "I will never abort this baby!" she cried as angry tears spilled down her face. "And I will not lie to Louis!"

Sophie scowled and she straightened her body, once again holding herself rigidly. "You will do as you are told!" she snapped. "If you break my son's heart and bring shame upon this family, I will see to it that you and your family are destroyed!"

"I'm not afraid of you!" Blair replied in defiance as she met the woman's eyes straight on.

The older woman scowled at her once again. "Foolish girl!" she sneered. "For generations this family has held its head high and overcome opponents far greater than you! You have no idea what we're capable of when it comes to protecting our own. So you'd better be afraid!" She stood up and approached Blair angrily, ready to slap her sassy mouth, but stopping short when she heard a quick knock on the door. "That will be Louis. Make your choice fast," she snapped.

**XOXO**

Chuck lay in his Monte Carlo bed unable to sleep. He'd been extremely agitated the entire trip back from the palace. He'd never known such frustration in his life! He knew that Blair was behind those walls with his child growing inside of her womb. He desperately needed to see her, to talk to her.

Once again he picked up his cell phone and placed the call to her, cursing when it went to voice mail. This time he left her a message.

"_Blair, I'm in Monaco. I need to talk to you immediately about an emergency. Please call me. I've been to the palace, they won't let me in. I left a note, but I doubt if you'll get it. I…., I need to see you. I don't understand why you're not taking any calls. Please, this is important! Please call me."_

His voice cracked as he pleaded the last of his message into the phone. All he could do now, was wait until morning. Then he would use his European influences to try and solicit an invite into the palace where he would remain until he had a chance to meet with Blair. There had to be a way.

He should never have let her go, he thought as the tears began to fall. He should never have turned her over to Louis that night. He should have insisted she stay with him, that their love was indeed the right one! And now she was gone.

She just had to see him, he cried in distress as he curled up into a tight ball and rocked himself to sleep, his tears staining the fine linens on his bed.

**XOXO**

The woman scowled as the servant handed her the note on the little silver tray.

"I'm sorry to bother you, your highness, but the man was insistent on seeing Miss Waldorf. He asked that this note be brought up to the house," the servant bowed as he offered his mistress the note brought up earlier from the guard house.

Sophie reached for the offending item and waved her hand in dismissal at him. "Tell my guards that I am to be notified immediately if Mr. Bass makes another appearance at the gates," she ordered.

The man bowed and retreated quickly, knowing very well that in this house, the messenger often received the worst if the message was not received well.

When she opened the letter, Sophie swore and quickly tossed it onto the top of a burning log in the fireplace. Dam, she thought. The bastard knew!

**XOXO**

Louis sank to his knees and wrapped his arms around Blair. "We're going to have a baby!" he cried happily as he laid his cheek on her belly.

Blair nodded her head, as tears fell down her cheeks in anger and dismay. She was unable to say anything after telling her fiancé about her pregnancy. She would not abort her baby. Not for Sophie. Not for Chuck. Not for anything.

She had waited until after they'd eaten and they were alone in their room before she broke the news to him. Louis had been so happy, it broke her heart. She had betrayed him and now she was being forced to live with the lie.

He was a good man and he didn't deserve any of this. He deserved to have someone by his side who loved him, and only him, completely. She should have stayed in New York where she belonged instead of coming here and ruining both of their lives!

She cried softly in her sorrow as she stroked the top of his hair while Louis gently sang to her belly. He was so happy, it killed her. She knew the truth would, as his mother indicated, destroy him. So for now she wouldn't tell Louis about the child's lineage. She needed time and space to think about what she could do and develop a plan. She would not be blackmailed by anyone into doing something she knew was wrong! And she needed to talk to Chuck!

**XOXO**

**A/N:** Another short chapter. Sorry, But the first few weeks back to work after the summer are crazy busy. I hope to wrap this up shortly before the Season 5 premier.

So, a little twist and a little angst to keep you going for a bit. So now that Blair's in a bind… what do you think she'll do?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N:** This was probably one of the hardest chapters I've ever written. The lack of response and interest in this story is so disheartening, it's not even funny.

**XOXO**

Blair slipped out of bed and made her way into the dressing room just off their bedroom. She closed the door behind her and turned on the light, blinking back at the sudden brightness. He heart beat heavily in her chest as she pulled her suitcase out of a closet. She hoped the stupid thing was in here. She knelt down in front of the large lather case and undid the lock and then the zippers.

Inside were the items she hadn't found necessary to use since she arrived in Monaco. She began to dig through some heavier clothes, an array of headbands, her I-pod, and a few toiletries until she found it. She hugged it to her chest and prayed that there was still some battery life in it. She'd lost her phone cord somewhere, and hadn't had time to replace the silly thing.

She powered the phone up and sighed with relief to see there was at least a little of the battery remaining. She frowned to see that there were over thirty missed calls, and several messages.

She quickly scanned the numbers of messages and gasped when she saw one from Chuck, earlier that very day. She quickly played the message, her stomach reeling when she heard the call. He was in Monaco and he'd been at the palace earlier to see her, but had been denied entrance. She checked the time of the call and frowned, trying to place the time of return, and then swore when she realised it had likely been his limo she had passed leaving, just as she was returning home that afternoon.

Her mind began to race as she thought of the implications of his visit. Obviously, Louis' mother knew he'd been there looking to se her. The guards would have made sure of it. Yet the woman had not given her any note from Chuck, or told her of his visit! The bitch! This was going to be even more difficult than she'd imagined.

**XOXO**

Chuck tossed and turned in his sleep as visions of Blair haunted his dreams. She was currently running through a sun-kissed field, as he followed close behind, trying to catch her. He ran harder and faster after her, reaching his arms as he got close enough, only to have her sprint ahead of him once more.

He tried to call out to her, to warn her that she was approaching a cliff at the end of the meadow, but his words were caught in his throat. He struggled to call over and over again, but no sound would come. Soon his eyes widened in horror as he saw her suddenly breach the edge, falling into the dark abyss below.

His voice finally escaped from his throat and he screamed, "Blair!" out loud into the night. He bolted up in bed, the sweat pouring out of him, his heart racing a thousand miles and hour.

It was then that he heard the distinct ring tone coming from his cell phone…. Blair!

He sprinted out of bed and caught it just before it went to voice mail. "Blair!" he cried.

"Chuck? Is that you?" she asked, feeling her throat tighten and her eyes begin to fill.

"Blair, I'm in Monaco. I…., I need to see you. I tried to see you today. Did you get my note?" he asked excitedly.

Blair shook her head as she felt tears begin to fall. "No, nobody told me you'd called," she replied with a sniff as she tried to stop herself from crying.

He frowned, realising she was in distress. "You're crying," he stated with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm in trouble, Chuck," she confessed as the tears broke free and cascaded down her face. "And I don't know what to do."

Chuck felt a lump forming in his throat as he listened to her soft sobbing. "I'm here for you," he said. "But I need a way to see you. Tell me how I can get into the palace."

"You can't," she replied, knowing he'd never be permitted within the gates, especially now that Sophie knew of her pregnancy. "I shouldn't even be phoning you….. I'll have to find a way out to meet you."

"Where?" he asked. "When?"

"We'll have to be very discreet. The paparazzi….." she started, remembering Sophie's threat, should a scandal arise on her account.

"Can you maybe get out to so some shopping?" he asked. "Perhaps, stopping for lunch at a hotel?" he suggested.

"Yes, that might work," she commented. "But not at your hotel. I'm sure you're being watched."

"I'll cover my tracks and be well concealed," he commented. He thought for a moment and mentioned a hotel he thought might work for them. It had several private dining rooms off the main restaurant that would work perfectly. "I'll book a private dining room," he suggested.

"No, Chuck. I can't be seen slipping into a private room….," she argued. "I have to be careful."

"I'll figure something out then," reassured her. "Please don't worry. Just show up, say around noon or so. That way there'll be lots of people around and if you happen to need to use the restroom around half past twelve, then it would be easy to duck into a private room along the way. I'll be watching for you," he promised.

Blair nodded, feeling better instantly. She wiped at her tears. "I miss you so much," she confessed.

His heart almost burst out of his chest upon hearing those words. "I miss you too, Blair," he replied. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She quickly turned off her cell phone and held it against her belly, fresh tears beginning to fall again. Tomorrow! Tomorrow he'd learn the truth and then all hell would surely break loose! She sighed at the thought and began digging through her suitcase once more, looking again for her phone cord. Finally she gave up looking and headed back to bed, realising she should probably just buy one tomorrow.

She made a quick pit stop to use the washroom and wash the tears off of her face before slipping into bed beside her sleeping fiancé.

Louis snorted as he sensed the dipping mattress as Blair adjusted herself under the covers. "Are you all right, Love?" he asked sleepily.

"Mhmmm" she replied quietly. "I just had to use the washroom. Go back to sleep, dear."

"Ok," he muttered with a bit of a snort as he nestled his head further into his pillows and immediately drifted off once more.

**XOXO**

Chuck put the call in immediately to his private eye, Mike. "Make sure you book it under your name, not mine," he stated. "And be there at noon. When she gets up to use the washroom, discreetly direct her inside, alright?"

"You got it, Mr. Bass," Mike agreed. "I'll make sure everything is set for you."

**XOXO**

Blair lay in bed, her hands stroking her belly as she tried to block out the loud rumbling of her fiancé's snores from her ears. Tomorrow! I'll see him tomorrow, she thought again as she tried to calm her nerves enough to sleep. But she was far too excited for her mind to relax. Tomorrow she would tell him about the baby…, his baby. She would tell him about Sophie's threats and her need to come up with a plan to…. to do what? She knew Chuck didn't want her. But if Chuck didn't want to be a part of their child's life either, then she wasn't sure what she would do. Maybe the best plan would be to stay in Monaco and raise the baby as Louis after all. It might be better than roughing it all alone, back in the States.

She didn't want to be alone, nor did she want to raise a child without a father! She felt more tears broaching at the thought. She did love Louis, just like she loved Nate and Serena and even Dan Humphrey (after all of his support last year.) But she could never love him, like she loved Chuck, no matter how hard she tried. She swallowed her sobs, fearing she'd wake Louis.

But if she had to, she could live with Louis and have even have somewhat of an elegant, royal life. It was unlikely he would ever take the throne. His eldest brother was the one in line for it, and then that brother's children, his nephews and nieces after that.

Still, their lives could be majestic. It was what she'd always thought she'd ever wanted, she told herself. She just hadn't ever realised how tarnished that fairytale really was! She frowned thinking of Louis mother, who she now realised, she hated. She would not remain in the same residence as Sophie any longer than was necessary! Once they were married, she'd make sure her and Louis moved away. If she had to stay in France, she would insist that they move to their own home, perhaps an estate somewhere closer to her father and Roman…..

**XOXO**

The next morning, Blair rose early and, once her initial nausea wore off, began preparing for the day,

"You're up early," Sophie commented as she watched Blair take her place at the table.

Blair reached for a piece of toast and daintily spread a little jam on it. She nodded to the maid as the woman gestured to her tea cup.

"I thought I'd do some shopping this morning," she replied sweetly. She avoided the woman's gaze as she fidgeted with her napkin, and then began to slowly nibble on her toast.

"That's not a good idea," Sophie commented firmly.

"Why not?" Blair asked innocently.

"You know it's not possible to walk about the streets like a commoner," she stated. "The paparazzi are relentless!"

"Well, I need some new clothing. Mine is becoming a bit too snug," Blair countered back firmly. "I'll just have to be careful."

"I'll have someone come here and we'll have you fitted," the older woman argued.

"That's so nice of you. But No, thank-you," Blair replied with an artificial sweetness. "I'd much prefer to shop for myself."

"But…"

"Mother," Louis interrupted, picking up on Blair's annoyance. "Blair knows all about the paparazzi and being careful in a big city. Remember where's she's from. She hasn't really been out much in months. I think it's wonderful that she wants to go into town."

Sophie glared at Blair, who was now smiling sweetly at her son. "Fine. But she will take George and Henri with her," she mused. She did not trust Blair's sudden need to be away from the palace. And with Chuck Bass in town, she couldn't risk the two of themhooking up and possibly being seen together.

Blair frowned and shook her head. "I'll have a driver and I'll take one of my maids," she insisted. "I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, what man likes to be dragged along on a shopping spree?" she laughed. But then she frowned again at the thought that was crossing her mind. Besides Chuck, that is. Oh, how that man loved to shop!

Louis laughed and he reached over to take Blair's hand in his, offering a little squeeze. "That is so true," he commented.

Sophie practically slammed her juice glass down on the table as she rose to leave. She walked out of the dining room, not saying a word to either of them. She quickly made her way into her office and closed the door. She picked up the phone and dialled security. "See to it that she's followed," she told her security officer. "I want to know exactly what Miss Waldorf is doing at all times and if she meets up with anyone along the way."

**XOXO**

Chuck paced the dining room as he waited to hear from Mike. It was just past noon and Blair hadn't come into the restaurant yet. He took out his phone and called Mike once again.

"She's just coming in, now," the PI whispered into the phone from his table near the rear of the restaurant. She has someone with her."

"It's not likely they'd let her out in public without an escort," Chuck commented. "Is she still being tailed?"

Mike nodded as he watched a short, lean man in dark glasses get in line for a table. "He is, but it's doubtful he'll get in for another hour. This place is packed. But your girl walked right in. She's something else," he admired.

Chuck frowned at Mike's comment. "Just be ready for her when she heads to the washroom," he told him.

"I'd prefer to be in the back, where it's a little more private," Blair quietly stated in French to the host as he was about to sit her at the best table the restaurant had to offer.

"But of course," the man agreed as he led them further towards the back of the restaurant, near where it opened up to a small foyer where the washrooms, some public telephones and the private dining rooms where located.

Once Blair and her maid had ordered and begun eating, Mike drained his coffee, wiped his mouth with his napkin and threw some cash on the table. He slipped out of his booth into the foyer and pretended to make a phone call.

Blair was getting nervous. It was a little after half past twelve. She knew she had to make her move soon. She casually checked out her surroundings, noticing that the man she knew had been following her, appeared to be agitated. He was still waiting in line to get inside the restaurant, and kept straining to try and see into the booth that Blair had finally slipped into. She was grateful for the position and the high back of the booth. He could see practically nothing!

It was time to make her move. Blair made a sour look on her face and held her stomach.

"Is your stomach still bothering you, Miss?" the maid asked with concern.

"Yes, I think I should use the washroom," she replied with embarrassment. "If I'm not back in a few minutes, order me some mint tea."

"Maybe I should come with you," the girl offered.

"No, thank you. It's just my illness acting up, is all. It's embarrassing, so I'd rather do this in private, if you don't mind," she commented. She noticed the security man was now arguing with the host, trying to bully his way inside. She quickly grabbed her purse and slipped out of the booth, heading for the foyer.

Mike was on her in seconds. He slipped a scarf out of his pocket and covered her head. "This way, Miss Waldorf," he quietly reassured her as he led her a short distance down a hall and into a room.

Blair slipped off the scarf and saw Chuck standing in front of her. Before she could say a word, she was in his arms, bawling her eyes out.

"It's ok," he reassured her. "I've got you."

"Oh, Chuck," she sobbed as she wrapped her arms around his neck even tighter.

He held her for a moment, knowing she needed release.

"I wasn't sure if you'd make it," he commented as he finally felt her relax the grip from his neck.

She shook her head and walked across the small room to retrieve a tissue from the sideboard. "I'm being followed," she replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "And I can only be here for a few minutes or I'll be missed."

"I know. They must suspect you'll try and meet me somewhere."

Blair nodded. "There's more to this than just that, Chuck. I…., I have to tell you something," she began shakily, not sure ho he was going to take the news.

He smiled at her. "I know about the baby, Blair," he replied softly. "It's mine, isn't it?"

She nodded, a fresh batch of tears beginning to fall once again. "How did you know?"

"Dorota found the stick," he replied as he pulled the plastic apparatus out of his pocket. "She knew it was my baby. And then when Mike discovered Louis' medical records…."

"I'm so sorry. I refused to believe I was pregnant until I couldn't ignore it anymore. And then when I found out the gestation period, I knew It had to be yours," she explained.

"Do they know?" he asked.

Blair laughed sarcastically. "Sophie does. She is insisting I keep the truth from Louis. She says it will cause a scandal and ruin them. She's threatening me and my family if I do or say anything to anyone," she cried

Chuck roared. "She can't do this!"

Blair nodded her head. "Oh yes, she can! I'm scared of what they might try to do if I tell the truth or try to leave," she admitted. "And I don't know what to do…..."

Chuck took her into his arms and held her as she sobbed some more. He buried his face into her hair. "I'm taking you back home with me," he stated. "It's my kid, too!"

"You mean you want this child?" she asked into his neck in disbelief.

"Of course I want our baby, Blair. I love you! I can't leave you here now…. I never should have let you go in the first place!"

Although her heart fluttered with joy at his words, Blair was terrified at what Chuck was suggesting. "I can't leave this way. It's too dangerous," she stated. "And it will break Louis' heart!"

Chuck pulled back from her and scowled. "You love him?"

"I do love him," she admitted as she pulled him back to her and held him close. "He's a good man. And he needs to know the truth. But I'm not in love with him, like I am with you," she confessed. "I really thought you didn't want me!"

"I thought you'd be better off with your prince!" he stated sadly. He knew he had made a grave mistake.

"But he's not my prince, Chuck," Blair admitted through her tears. "You are."

Chuck hugged her even more tightly and he buried his head under her curls, his lips soft against her neck. He gently kissed her skin, savouring the taste of her. "Then come away with me," he begged.

"I need to make things right with Louis first, and I need to know my family will be safe. These people use to decapitate people for betraying them, for crying out loud! I can't stand the thought of anybody that I love getting hurt because of me!" she cried.

He nodded, of course she was right, he had studied enough history to know the bloody truth of what could happen to anyone who threatened or opposed the royal family. And, although it wasn't the middle-ages any more, he knew that stuff still happened as if it were. He couldn't take that risk… it could be Blair that got hurt. And although leaving her for even one more day in that place went against everything he believed he needed to do, he knew she was right. "Tell me when and how, then," he whispered.

She caressed his head, tilting her neck slightly so that he could continue loving up her neck, God, how she missed his touch! "There's a yacht show that the family participates in every year, in a couple of weeks. People come from all over the world to participate in it. There're huge celebrations all over the city. The royal family hosts a themed ball at the palace in the middle of the week. This year it's a masquerade party."

Chuck pulled away from her and nodded. That could work, he thought, if he could bear to be without her again for that long, that was.

"I'll get you an invitation under another name," she schemed. You need to tell my father what's happening and get him to help come up with a plan so we'll all be safe. I'll send details of the event and the invitations to my father," she suggested. "And when you come, I'll have my passport ready so that we can leave the country before they even know I'm missing. That'll give us time to get away and at least prepare for whatever that bitch will try to do."

"I don't want to leave you here," he said sadly as he kissed along her neck to just below her ear. "But I understand why you need to do it this way. "I'll have my people look into what we can do to stop Sophie from hurting anyone."

"Thank-you, Chuck," she whispered as she pulled away from him and then leaned in to kiss him softly on the mouth. If anyone could fix this, she knew that Chuck would find a way. "I need to go."

He nodded as she turned around and started towards the door. It was even harder than it had been when he let her go to Louis the first time. But before she left, he reached out and took her by the hand, forcing her to turn and look at him again.

Blair stopped and looked back at him, questioningly.

"I love you. Please take care of our baby," he said.

She smiled sadly and nodded as she took the scarf out of her bag and wrapped it loosely over her head once again. She carefully peeked through the door and when she saw that the way was clear, she slipped down the hall and into the women's bathroom. Her nerves were on edge and her stomach was seriously queasy. She flew into a stall and began to violently throw up.

A few minutes later, her maid came into the bathroom just as Blair was finishing getting sick. The girl quickly covered her nose up from the thick smell of vomit. "I'm sorry, but I was so worried, miss. You were in here for so long," the girl said in apology as she helped Blair from the bathroom stall to the sink.

"It's all right," Blair replied weakly as she took her toothbrush and paste out of her purse and quickly cleaned her mouth out at the sink. She quickly washed her face and touched up her makeup. "But I think we need to head back to the palace now, I need to lie down," she said honestly.

As they re-entered the restaurant, Blair subtly nodded at Mike as she passed by his booth. She placed several bills on their table and then headed to the door. She had to bite back a laugh when she noticed the security man was still waiting in line as they walked past him on the way to their car.

**XOXO**

**A/N:** The next chapter will conclude this story. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Did she meet with anyone?" Sophie asked the security man after Blair had returned from her shopping spree.

"No," the man insisted in annoyance, laying his keys down on the corner of Sophie's desk. "I can assure you she did not. The only time she left my sight was when she left to use the washroom for awhile." He was tired from following the two women all day, and then never getting to even have his lunch.

Sophie perked up at that. "How long was she gone for?" she asked.

"A little over twenty minutes," he answered but then added more when he saw that his queen was about to protest. "But I spoke to her maid. The girl attested that Miss Waldorf was indeed in the washroom and was violently ill when she went to see to her."

Sophie frowned. "I am concerned that Mr. Bass seems to have disappeared. And we have no idea where he went. I was concerned he had contacted her somehow and was planning on meeting up with her."

"Well, he certainly didn't meet with them," the guard reassured her as he picked his keys up off the desk and hurriedly left the palace. God, he hated that woman!

**XOXO**

Chuck's Rolls Royce pulled into the long, winding driveway of the Waldorf vineyard later that afternoon. He was somewhat apprehensive as to what to expect from Harold and Roman, they had both been supportive and excited over Blair's engagement to the prince.

He rapped softly on the door and willed his heart and breathing to settle before he had a cardiac arrest. If they were unwilling to help him, he didn't know what he would do.

A few moments later Roman answered the door, sporting an apron depicting a smiling lobster that was holding onto an enormous bottle of beer with its pincers.

"Charles?" he said questioningly.

"I need to speak to Mr. Waldorf," he said clearly. "Blair has asked that I come."

"Please come in," Roman stated as he held the door open and began to unfasten the silly apron. "He's in the kitchen. We're baking pies."

"Harold, Charles est la," he announced as they made their way down the hall and into the kitchen.

Harold wiped his hands on the tea towel and looked down the hall to see them approach. "Charles Bass?" he asked.

"Mr. Waldorf," Chuck said as he entered the large country kitchen. The smell of apple pie was overwhelming. He reached out his hand to shake Harold's outstretched one. "I'm sorry to intrude," he said. "But Blair has asked me to come."

"You've seen Blair?" Harold asked. "We haven't been able to get ahold of her all summer."

"He says she's in trouble," Roman stated as he pulled a chair out for Chuck from their oversized dining table. He gestured that Chuck should sit down.

Harold sat next to Chuck and ran his fingers through his hair. "I told her mother something was wrong," he said. "But you know how that bitch can be. Tell me, what's going on."

"Blair's pregnant with my child," he said, figuring he'd better just say it like it was. He noted the look of shock that had registered on both mens faces. "It happened while she was still in New York," he explained.

"So Louis wants her out?" Harold asked with assumption.

"His mother knows the child is mine," he said, trying to fight off the tears that wanted to come. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "She told Blair to either abort it or insist it's Louis' baby."

"That doesn't make sense. Why would she do that?" Harold questioned.

"Louis is sterile from an accident he had early in his childhood. He doesn't know. She's afraid of the scandal this could cause and how much it will hurt her son. She's forbidden Blair from telling Louis the truth and from leaving the palace."

"What do you mean, she's forbidden it?" Harold asked worriedly. He felt nausea building up in the pit of his stomach. This wasn't sounding very good.

Chuck sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was taking every bit of manhood he possessed not to cry. "Blair wants to come home and have our baby. But Sophie has threatened to harm the family if she doesn't do as she's told. She's being watched all the time and has security following her when she leaves."

He watched the color immediately drain from both Harold's and Roman's faces. They understood what power the royal family held in this country and what repercussions could befall anyone who challenged their authority.

"Qu'allons-nous faire?" Roman asked with tears in his eyes. "Just what can we do?"

"I saw Blair earlier today. We have the beginning of a plan," he stated. He began to tell them what he and Blair had discussed along with some other things that he had talked about with his private eye, that afternoon. But they had work to do to if they were going to make this happen before the party.

**XOXO**

Over the next few days, Blair managed to stay as far away from Sophie as she could. She spent most of the time in her room, resting. The stress from what was happening was wearing her right out.

"I am getting really worried about you," Louis said one afternoon after returning from some business with his father and older brother. "You have hardly been out of this room in days."

"I'm just really tired," Blair said sweetly. She sighed when he curled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you unhappy here?" he asked with concern.

"I'm missing my friends and family," she answered honestly. "I get lonely being so far way from them."

"But you'll see your father and Roman in a short period of time," he reassured her. "They are coming to the yacht party we are having, non?"

"Yes, You sent the invitations out to them yesterday, didn't you?" she asked.

"Of course I did. I dropped them in the post box myself, as you requested," he laughed. "So you'll see them soon,ok?" He began kissing up her neck. He ran his hands up her body and began to gently kneed at her breast. "They're getting bigger," he whispered into her ear as he ground himself into her bottom.

"Yes, and they're quite sore and very tender right now," Blair said as she pulled away from him. She couldn't let him touch her now that she planning on reuniting with Chuck. It just wouldn't be right. Besides, her boobs were rock hard and were in fact very tender these days. "I'm sorry, honey. But I'm hardly in the mood these days. I think my hormones are all out of whack. You understand, don't you?"

"Of course I understand," he said as he pulled back a little more from her. He didn't like it much, but he understood, and wouldn't push her. He only hoped her disinterest in sex wouldn't last too long. He hated having to administer to his own needs!

He decided to change the subject. "Mamma has decided to push the date of the wedding up for us," he told her happily.

"She did what?" Blair asked in disbelief and horror.

"She said that you can't be walking down the aisle with a big, pregnant belly," he told her. "She has changed the date to just after the yacht party."

"But that date has been booked for months! We have all the plans already made!" she argued irrationally. Why should she care? She was not planning on staying!

"I know, darling," he said as he curled into her again. "But it really is for the best. This way, we can avoid all the unpleasantness from the public and the bad press."

Blair fought the urge to make this into a full blown battle. She knew the bitch had done this deliberately so she would be married before she might plan on running off. It pissed her off, even though Blair knew she would be leaving before they could be married anyways. She would be returning to New York to have Chuck's baby. Still, it mad her angry! She hated anyone trying to control her life! She fought off the urge to cry. She felt so sorry betraying Louis like she was. It really wasn't fair.

He could sense her distress and he gently kissed her neck. "Please don't be upset. It really is for the best," he soothed. "You'll see. It will be done and over with so soon. Then you won't have to deal with the stress when you should be concentrating on our baby."

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She couldn't wait for the day she would be free of Sophie Grimaldi.

**XOXO**

A few days later, Harold Waldorf received a small package from Blair, via Louis. Inside were the guilded invitations to the masquerade party at the palace, each placed in a lovely envelope with the royal seal. There was one for him, Roman and one more for their yacht-enthusiastic friend, Mr. Keele, from London.

Harold handed Chuck his envelope. "Mr. Keele, I presume," he laughed.

Chuck carefully opened the envelope and took out the invitation, praying for a message from Blair. He hesitated when he noticed a couple of pictures that had been hidden inside along with a note. He picked one up and looked at the tiny image that appeared in front of him. He felt his eyes immediately begin to fill.

"What is it?" Harold asked with alarm after seeing how visibly upset Chuck had become.

"It's our baby," he replied in a voice no louder than a whisper.

He passed Harold one of the ultrasound pictures and walked down the hall to the guest room that they'd insist he stay in while he was in France. He sat down on his bed and read the note that Blair had tucked away inside the invitation, holding onto the picture while he read.

_"Dear Chuck, I am so thankful that you are helping us. This is our child, your baby Bass swimming inside of me. Please share with my father and Roman. There is so much I want to say to you. I can't wait until I can be with you again. Everything is a go from this end. I'll see you soon. __Please know I love you._"

Chuck looked at the image of their child again. Although it looked more like a raisin than a baby, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He raised it to his lips and gently kissed the picture. Our child, he thought, conceived in love.

Awhile later he returned to speak with Harold and Roman. "I need to go back to New York for a few days," he informed them. "Mike has come up with some important information and I need to verify a few things before we make our move."

Harold nodded. "We have someone coming to see the vineyard in a couple of hours," he told him.

"Are you sure you want to sell it?" Chuck asked. "You love it here, it's your home! It might not be necessary."

"We've been eying other properties in Italy anyways, Charles," he replied. "Whether or not the Grimaldi family is going to ruin us, they'll have less of a chance if we're in another country. Besides, I've put an offer in on another vineyard yesterday. We love it! Our agent is supposed to let us know if we got it this evening."

"But we will stay in New York until after Blair has the baby," Roman informed him. "Hopefully things will have settled by then and we can go to the new place before the spring."

Chuck nodded. Maybe it was better for them to get out of the country, just in case. But if what he was hearing from his trusted PI was correct, they might all be able to rest easy soon enough, anyway.

**XOXO**

Blair's nerves were on edge. She felt she was surely about to snap. For the next week she was under constant watch wherever she went in the palace. When she could, she'd sneak up to her and Louis' room to get away from the pre-party and pre-wedding madness that everyone seemed to be caught up in.

"You don't seem to be very excited about your upcoming nuptials," Sophie commented early that evening before the yacht party. She had been having Blair watched constantly since the Chuck incident. But as he hadn't been seen in Monaco since that day, she believed he had left for good. Still, she refused to rest easy until after the wedding. She knew she couldn't trust Blair.

Blair looked at her and sneered, finally not able to take it anymore. I mean, really! Was she kidding? "That's because I have absolutely no say in the plans now, do I?" she snapped. "I'm about as much involved with my life anymore, than is a child!"

"That's because you acted like a child and made some very stupid choices," the woman bit back. "Now, you must live with the consequences!"

Blair felt her fists curl and fought off every instinct she had to go feral on the bitch. Instead, she smiled sarcastically, turned away and marched up to her and Louis' room, not caring that the seamstress was due any moment to make final adjustments on her dress before the wedding. She'd be gone soon enough, she thought.

She ran a warm bath to help sooth her nerves, and lay in the tub, caressing the small bump that was starting to become more apparent. She went over the plans for tomorrow's masquerade party in her head, knowing that one slip up could ruin her and her family's future.

She made sure nobody knew what her real costume would be for the event. She wasn't quite sure yet, herself. She'd gone shopping one more time with her maid, this time looking for ideas for the party. She purchased several different gowns and wigs, stating she wasn't sure what she wanted to wear yet. She had stashed items in different places around the palace when she felt it was safe to do so, so that she could change her first costume a few times, when needed.

She knew Chuck would have no trouble finding her; he had Blairdar, and always seemed to be able to pick her out, regardless of the crowd they were in. She would make sure her passport, birth certificate and cell phone were with her so that she could flee without hesitation.

When she got out of the tub, she called for her maid to bring a simple supper for her up to their room. She forced herself to eat, knowing the growing infant inside of her needed nourishment. When she had checked one last time to make sure that her things were secure and ready to go, she climbed into bed, strangely feeling a sense of peace wash over her. She felt her body relax immediately and soon drifted off to sleep.

**XOXO.**

Chuck stared at the palace walls from the deck of the yacht. It killed him to know that somewhere in that pile of stone, was his woman and child. Now, if he could just get through the night, they would be together again. "I love you, Blair," he whispered into the night, somehow knowing that she would sense his words.

"It's going to alright, Charles," Harold said, laying a hand on Chuck's shoulder. "We're fortunate you love her so much."

Chuck nodded. He had learned that the wedding date had been pushed up to immediately follow the city's yacht festival. He knew this was due to Sophie not trusting Blair. If he failed to get Blair out of the palace tomorrow night, she might be forced to marry Louis! He couldn't take the chance.

"We're going to dock the boat," Harold said. "Come inside and have some food."

Chuck nodded and turned around, knowing he needed to settle down. He would eat, refrain from drinking anything more than a glass of wine with dinner, and would retire early. Tomorrow he would be at his best. And tomorrow night, he'd finally be with her again.

**XOXO**

The next day, as the time for the festivities approached, the palace became livelier than ever. Blair watched as countless florists, decorators and caterers arrived. Hired help also came in droves, some to usher in guests, others to check coats, serve food and beverages, and still others to act as valets, tend bar and maintain peace and security at the event.

Blair was well aware that the security staff were also there to keep an eye on her, and to watch out for Chuck.

Just before she began to get ready, Blair pranced around the palace in a skanky blond wig, similar in appearance to the horrid hair extensions once worn by the troll, Jenny Humphrey. She wanted everyone to know she intended to to be a blond and cheap that night. Sophie found it fitting!

She had her personal care attendant dress her in a lovely rose-colored gown, with matching mask. The woman did her makeup and even added a birthmark, so that she'd look like Marie Antoinette. The irony of her choice, wasn't lost on her.

But despite the historical similarities, she'd chosen the costume carefully and wisely, although her future mother-in-law might disagree. The costume and wig was a fairly expensive one, but was also a quite common one and had been a popular sale item, according to the sales woman in the shop where Blair purchased it. Blair was hoping there would be several Marie Antoinettes in attendance at the party. In fact, she was counting on it.

By the time the guests started to arrive at the palace, Blair called Louis into their room for a moment. She wrapped her arms around him and gently placed a kiss on his mouth. "Thank-you," she said softly.

"For what?" he asked with a grin.

"For being so good to me. You really deserve better, you know."

"Don't be silly, Blair. You're perfect for me," he replied. He kissed her softly on the cheek and pulled away from her. "We need to be down to greet the guests."

Blair smiled. "Of course, darling. I just need to use the washroom and I'll meet you downstairs," she responded.

Louis smiled and turned to leave. Once he was out of the room, Blair slipped the letter she had written him earlier, under his pillow and grabbed the wallet containing her passport and other essentials. The letter was her formal apology and good bye. It explained about his sterility and the true parentage of the child she carried, his mother's deceit, threats and blackmail, and of her deep regret of hurting him. She also explained that she would never stop loving Chuck, and said that she had to return to him, to give them a chance with their baby. She lifted her gown and secured the items to her upper thigh, well out of anyone's view and impossible to detect with the poofy gown. It caused her pain to write the letter, but she wanted him to know the truth and understand how sorry she was for hurting him. He really did deserve better.

She looked once more around the room that had been both prison and sanctuary for the last while and whispered goodbye. This fairy tale-come nightmare, was finally coming to a close. She put on her mask and hurried downstairs to help Louis and his family greet the hoard of guests that had begun to arrive.

**XOXO**

"Don't be so hasty," Roman warned Chuck as they waited in line to be shown into the palace. "Everything is arranged."

"Mr. Keele doesn't like to be kept waiting," Harold said, not wanting to draw attention to them.

"Of course I don't, Chuck drawled in an artificial English accent. "This crowd of people is ridiculous! And it is unacceptable to be kept waiting this long."

"Awe, this must be your first time at the yacht party held at the palace," a gentleman commented from behind them in badly broken English. "Those of us with finer breeding have attended this event for years. It is simply exquisite! Let me assure you, it will be well worth the wait!"

Chuck turned and smiled at the man, his devil horns gently bobbing with the motion. "I hope so," he replied politely. He turned around once more to face Harold and Roman, rolling his eyes in distaste at the person behind them, wanting nothing more than to tell the snotty bastard to go fuck himself!

Soon enough they were ushered inside, where they were introduced to the Royal Family and Blair.

"Harold, Roman, it is wonderful to see you once again. Welcome to our home," Sophie purred artificially to her guests.

"It's so lovely to see you again," Harold replied back. He turned to face Chuck. "Allow me to introduce a good friend and business associate of mine from London, Mr. Keele."

Chuck shook everyone's hand, raising Sophie's and then Blair's to his lips to brush with a light kiss. "It is my pleasure to meet you," he cooed.

Blair's hand felt like it would ignite when he first took it in his hand. And then when he placed his lips against her skin, she could have sworn the energy flash between them, would be visible for miles! She quickly pulled her hand away and tore her eyes away from Chuck, least she give him away.

The men moved along into the ball room where Harold and Roman each took a glass of champagne offered to them from one of the many serving girls. They each checked their watches and then Chuck left Harold and Roman to check out the different points of security around the ballroom area.

Blair continued to greet their guests until it was time for the festivities to begin. She waited along with the other guests, making small talk, until the orchestra began to play and the King and Queen began the first dance. Soon Louis' older brother and his wife joined in, then her and Louis followed. Soon other couples began to dance. Blair watched over her shoulder as Chuck asked a beautiful blond woman, dressed in the most exquisite cat costume she'd ever seen, to dance.

For the next hour or so, Blair and Louis stayed together as they walked among the guests, making polite conversation. A while later, Harold and Roman found them.

"We're going to leave," Harold commented to Louis. "Roman hasn't been feeling well all day."

"Is he going to be alright, Daddy?" Blair asked with concern.

"He's going to be just fine, dear," Harold replied as he hugged her close to him. "We're all going to be just fine."

Blair hugged her father back, knowing that everything was going as planned. She fought off the urge to cry, knowing her tears would cause Louis to worry and Sophie to wonder what was happening.

The woman hadn't been able to take her eyes away from her future daughter-in-law all evening. She sensed something was up, but she couldn't quite place it. It didn't help that there were easily half a dozen other women in the same costume as Blair. Leave it to the commoner, to choose a common costume, she thought with disdain.

Once her father and Roman were well on their way, Blair looked for an opportunity to slip away. When Louis was invited to play cards with a group of friends in the drawing room, Blair insist he go. She kissed him softly and told him goodbye. Once she saw that Louis was settled in his game, she set about getting herself lost amongst the throng of party goers, easily blending in with the other Marie Antoinettes and other young people on the dance floor. When she noticed that Sophie had stepped away from her guests and walked down one hall off the ballroom, Blair slipped down an alternate hallway and into a small room tucked away elsewhere in the palace.

She slipped inside the little room, and quickly shut the door, walking over to the the chesterfield, then bending down to pull a large package out from underneath it. "Ok, I guess I'll be a redhead," she commented as she looked at the costume she'd stashed away earlier in the week and stepped quickly into the small bathroom at the back of the little room. She quickly changed into the emerald green gown that sported fairy wings, replaced her skanky, blond, Humphrey look-a-like wig with the red one , tidied herself up, and then finally put on a lovely emerald necklace to match the outfit. When she was ready she slipped on her mask that sported a set of bobbing antennae and headed back to the ballroom.

She entered the overcrowded room, quickly scouting around for Chuck. She saw him smoozing up to a couple of slutty looking girls near the bar. She began to make her way over to him, willing her pounding heart to slow down.

He noticed her coming towards him and quickly excused himself from the whores. He had watched her disappear down the hall and had been prepared for her return. As she'd predicted, he'd known it was her automatically. He hugged her quickly, whispering,"All set?" to her as he did.

Blair nodded, causing her antennae to bob up and down, much like his devil horns, he noted with a smile. "Let's get out of here," she whispered back.

They made their way towards the door, quickly slipping out just as Sophie reentered the ballroom.

Sophie saw that British gentleman the Waldorf man had brought with him, exiting with a skanky looking woman dressed as a fairy. The man had been slutting it up all night, she thought with disgust, obviously he had found one to take back with him. She was glad to be rid of them both. She turned back to look over her other guests, frowning when she realized she couldn't place Blair from among the other Marie Antoinettes. Stupid girl, she thought as she returned to her more distinguished guests.

Chuck hailed one of a line of waiting limos and the two quickly ducked inside. "To the docks," he told the driver and immediately closed the partition off from him. He gathered Blair into his arms and held the shaking girl as she let her tears fall.

"I'm so scared, Chuck," she whispered into his neck.

"It'll be all right," he reassured her as he placed a kiss against her temple. "We're going on the yacht with your father and Roman to Italy. From there, we'll take the Bass jet back home."

"How are you going to stop Sophie from hurting us?" she cried, praying he'd found a way.

"After what we found out about them, I promise the Grimaldi family will stay as far away from us as they can."

Blair frowned, trying to picture what he possibly could have on them, but coming up blank. She really hoped he was right. "Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly.

"Let's just say we have enough evidence to prove that they've been stealing enough money from the coffers of their country to have them disposed of forever. I've left proof of our findings along with an ultimatum that the king will receive tomorrow, as well as an explanation as to why we are blackmailing them. I doubt we'll ever have trouble from them again. Although I can't promise Sophie the same thing."

"What about Sophie?" Blair couldn't help but ask.

Chuck smirked. "Well, of course I let his highness know about my child being in your belly and her threats to you and your family. I've also promised to make the whole incident public and extremely messy if we're bothered in any way. In addition, I enclosed some pictures of her Highness in the most uncompromising position with one of the guards." he laughed. "It seems she's been messing around with the help when His Highness isn't around!"

Blair had to laugh at the thought of that. It was about to rain on Sophie's parade after all.

**XOXO**

"We'll reach Florence sometime tomorrow afternoon, Honey," Harold told Blair as he kissed her goodnight. The yacht was just leaving the harbor and turning west to begin the trip to the Italian coast.

"But what if they come after us?" she asked in panic.

"They probably won't know that you're gone for hours yet," her father replied. "And there are thousands of yachts around because of that festival. They won't know where to begin looking. And when they do, they'll expect you to be at the airport, if anything. Besides, they have no idea we're living in Italy now," he said smuggly.

Chuck placed his arm around Blair's waist to steer her to their cabin. "You need your rest," he said with concern. He had noticed how flushed she appeared and it woried him.

Finally she nodded and bade goodnight to her father and Roman before turning to go with Chuck. She was exhausted!

Chuck helped he off with her shoes and slid the fairy costume dress up, over her head, leaving her clad only in a shell-pink slip and stockings. He slid the small wallet off of her thigh and unrolled her stockings for her, as if she were a child.

When he had done undressing her, he knelt at her feet, resting his head gently against her baby-Bass-hardened tummy. "I love you," he simply said as she stroked his head."Let's not ever do this again, ok?"

He looked up to see her smiling softly at him, tears glazing over in her eyes. she nodded her head simply and replied, "Ok."

**XOXO**

Fin

**A/N: **Ok, so maybe not the romantic ending you wanted... but complete, none the less. I may be encouraged to do an epilogue of sorts if the response warrants it. Let me know what you want.

As I said at the beginning of this story, this is kind of what I want to see happen. I doubt if it will, but you never know. One thing I do believe, but I didn't put in the story, is that I think Blair is going to lose the baby, probably through a miscarriage. Although that is going to be heartbreaking, I doubt that the writers will keep her pregnant in the show (at least not this time).

Anyhow, thank you for reading and supporting my story. I hope you liked it. A final comment will be appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Epilogue**

**A/N: **Did you watch the Season 5 opener last night? Groan... more on my thoughts at the end of the chapter.

**XOXO**

A few days after leaving the palace, Chuck and Blair finally landed at their airport in New York. There had been no word, as was expected, from the Grimaldis. They dropped Harold and Roman off at The Waldorf penthouse and made their way to Chuck's apartment.

"Are you sure you sure you want to stay with me and not Serena?" Chuck asked on the drive over to his place. "I want you to be comfortable."

"I don't ever want to be away from you again," she insisted as she leaned against his side.

"Nor do I want to be away from you," he told her as he placed a soft kiss against her temple.

The couple made their way up to his penthouse quietly. But before he let her out of the elevator, Chuck scooped Blair up and carried her into the suite, up the stairs and into his bedroom.

She wrapped her arms around him, leaning in to softly kiss the curve of his neck. He finally set her down next to his bed, bringing her to him, his lips melting into hers.

Blair began to undo his tie and then the buttons on his shirt in a hurry, her lips never leaving his. Chuck's hands were soon running up and down her body, under her dress, clutching at her, desperate to have her skin next to his.

When her fingers stopped with the buttons, Blair tore his shirt off his shoulders, Chuck helping to slip it off his arms where it fell on the floor.

He unzipped and then slipped her dress off of her shoulders, letting it pool in a heap at her ankles.

Her slip was next. He lifted it up and tossed it next to his shirt. Blair's fingers were already undoing his trousers before her slip hit the floor.

Quickly, he stepped out of them while her hands began pulling at his boxers. His quickly followed suit and Blair's bra and then panties were gone in seconds.

Now they stood flush together, skin to skin, just like they were meant to be.

Blair began to push him back into the bed. "I need you," she purred as her mouth nipped at the skin on his neck.

"I'll always need you," he answered her as the back of his knees hit the mattress and he tumbled down, pulling her along with him.

In one quick motion, he flipped them over, his mouth now devouring Blair's lips, neck and then her tender breasts.

Blair mewled in pleasure as he gently nuzzled each hard rosy bud, marveling at the size her tits had become in a few months. Her head was swimming with wanting him so badly.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, knowing how tender she said they were.

"No, it feels so good when you do that," she purred as he made his way back along her neck. "But I need you inside me," she growled, taking his length in her hand. She began to caress him, swirling her thumb over his seeping head, knowing it drove him wild.

He didn't disappoint her. "Blair," he hissed as he bit into her neck where he knew it drove her wild.

She wrapped her legs around him, drawing his cock closer to her heated center. "Now," she moaned as she arched her pelvis until he was grazing her. "I need you inside me, now."

Chuck rammed into her, gasping along with Blair at the sensation of being so intimately joined, so quickly. They were a perfect fit, no two ways about it. And the energy they created when joined intimately together was out of this world. It had always been like that for them, even their first time.

Although they'd been together, first on the yacht and then in Florence, for several days, they hadn't had sex since the night of the Bar Mitzvah. Roman and Herald had been just a stone's throw away from them in both places and they knew their wild coupling would have likely disturbed them in more ways than one! Besides, Chuck had been afraid of hurting her. So for the time, they'd been content to just lay in each other's arms, being close, their unborn child nestled safely between them. But tonight, she quickly proved to him that she wasn't frail at all as her rhythm soon became frantic and overtook his.

Blair hadn't been fucked this thoroughly since she'd left New York. And although Louis was a good enough lover, he sure as hell wasn't Chuck. She hadn't felt really sexually satisfied since the last night they'd been together; the evening their child had been conceived with their desperate need to have each other. Only Chuck could completely satisfy her!

Chuck's eyes rolled back in his head as Blair practically devoured him. She finally came with a violent orgasm, causing her to scream as her walls slammed together in ecstatic pleasure. Chuck lost all control at that point and he exploded inside of her, crying out her name as her contractions practically drained him and he collapsed on top of her in a pulpy heap.

"Sorry," she mumbled into his neck as his body heaved on top of hers. She ran her nails gently up and down his back, helping him cool down with the delicious shivers the motion caused.

"Holy shit!" he laughed when he finally caught his breath. He lifted his head from the crook of her neck and looked at her.

"What?" she asked sheepishly. "I told you I needed you."

"I love you so much," he said as he stroked a damp curl off of her face. He didn't think he could live without her by his side for the rest of his life. "Marry me?" he said as he reached down to gently brush his lips against hers.

Blair couldn't help but smile back at him, ear to ear. She kissed him back, breaking only for a moment to answer him. "Of course," she replied without a second thought. She returned her lips to his, already ready to begin round two.

**XOXO**

The next morning as they lay in each other's arms after making love again, Chuck stroked Blair's baby bump wondering what their child would be like. Blair suddenly shot up in a flash, her hands flying to her abdomen.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked in alarm at the expression on Blair's face. "Is something wrong?"

"I just felt it!" she cried happily. "I just felt our baby move!"

She curled up against Chuck and nuzzled her head into the curve of his neck.

"I'm taking you in for a checkup," he told her as he stoked her hair. "And then I think we should stop at city hall and get married."

"But Chuck, I want a real wedding!" Blair complained.

"I know you do, Love," he said as he kissed her just under the ear. "And I promise you, we'll have one as soon as our little Bass is born. But for now, I just want you to be my wife, ok? I want people to know that I'm yours, and you're mine. I want us to be together like a real family, all right?"

Blair nodded. "I guess that makes sense," she answered. "But then I get to plan the real thing when we do it formally, deal?"

Chuck laughed, knowing that she would surely make it into an event Manhattan society would never forget! "Deal," he agreed as he pulled her on top of him. He would give her the world if she wanted!

"I mean the dress, the flowers, the guest list, the venue….."

He began kissing up her neck, his hands sliding around to cup her ass. "The works!" he promised.

**XOXO**

They picked Serena and Nate up after their trip to the doctor. Everything looked good and the was progressing normally, despite Blair's horrid morning sickness and the amount of stress she'd been under.

Their friends were totally stoked about having Blair back. And the news about her pregnancy blew them away.

"Why didn't you call me all summer?" Serena wined as the four sat together in the back of Chuck's limo.

Blair hugged her best friend and apologized. "I was so busy at first and then so sick. And my cell phone was packed away and I had no cord and almost no power left….," she explained as she tried to apologise. "But I guess overall I guess I had begun to realize that I'd made a mistake of going with Louis. And then, when I figured out about the baby being Chuck's… I guess I was just so lost, I didn't know what to do."

"So, what are you going to do now that you're back, B?" her friend asked.

"I'm going to stay in Manhattan and marry the man that I've loved all along, the father of my baby," she replied.

Both Serena and Nate stood open mouthed in amazement.

"You're going to marry Chuck?" Nate asked in disbelief. "Did he propose or something?"

"He did," Blair responded as she squeezed Chuck's hand. "And I said yes. That's why you're here."

"What, you mean you're going to do this soon?" Serena laughed. "You can't be serious!"

Chuck frowned. "I've never been more serious," he stated.

"But how…? And Why?" Nate asked. "And what does this have to do with us?"

"We're getting married in a civil service today and we need witnesses," Chuck replied, knowing the whole thing was totally freaking them out.

"Chuck wants us to be married right away," Blair added, flashing her enormous ring in front of them. And then after the baby is born, I get to plan out our real wedding."

Serena grabbed Blair's hand to gawk at the rock. "Is that the..."

"Yes, that's the one I bought for her before I fucked up last year and then ended up getting shot over in Prague. I offered to get her a different one, but she insisted on having it."

"You almost died so that you could give this to me," Blair reminded him. "Of course I'm going to wear it!"

"I can't believe you're getting married today!" Nate stated to Chuck. "Aren't you scared?"

"Not as scared as I am to ever be without Blair again," Chuck admitted. "I love her! I want her with me for the rest of my life!"

"Ok, then," Nate replied with a grin. "Then let's get it over with. But you need to know, weddings freak me out."

Blair laughed. "Well, you're going to be the best man in the biggest one you've ever seen in your life next summer, so you'd better got used to the idea!"

"Dam, I guess I will," he laughed as they continued their drive to City Hall.

"Oh," Blair said as she remembered something. She whipped out the latest ultrasound photo of their baby and handed it over for Nate and Serena to look at. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she cooed proudly.

"It looks like an alien!" Nate joked as he stared at the picture.

Serena elbowed Nate and laughed. "It looks more like a fish at this point," she commented.

"It's our own baby Bass," Chuck beamed. "I must admit, it's one of my greatest accomplishments!"

"Well look at you all grown up and taking responsibility for your actions!" Nate complimented.

Chuck looked very serious. "This child is important to me…, to us," he corrected. "I love Blair and this is a product of that love."

"We want you and Serena to be the Godparents," Blair said as she snatched the photo away from Nate.

"We'd love to, wouldn't we, Nate," Serena replied. She was thrilled to have her best friend back in New York; married, pregnant, or not! She'd been completely miserable with Blair gone. And if Blair's return meant her stepbrother would finally settle down and be happy too, then that was even better! "Well, let's get you two married, then," she laughed as she snuggled in next to Blair.

**XOXO**

Meanwhile back at the palace, things weren't going quite so well….

Sophie had just finished packing her things when her son finally knocked on her bedroom door. "So you've finally decided to speak to me," she said as she zipped her last suitcase closed.

"I needed to say a few things before you left," he replied flatly.

Sophie sat on the bed and folded her hands in her lap. "I know you're angry at me," she replied.

"I am more than angry," he growled. "You have ruined my life!"

"Surely you're exaggerating. That girl…."

"That girl, was the woman I loved!" he stormed. "I could have dealt with her having another man's child, if I couldn't give her one myself! But you didn't even give me the opportunity to make that decision. You emasculated me even more than I already was! And then you drove her away!"

"She was not fit to live this life!" Sophie argued.

"Neither are you!" Louis roared. "The smartest thing my father has ever done, was to throw you out of here. You have brought shame upon our family!"

"I'm sorry…..," she cried.

Louis turned his back on her and left. He knew he was being harsh, but the bitch deserved it. Maybe in time he could face her again, but for the present, he couldn't even look at her for another moment.

On the evening when the yacht party had finally come to an end, Sophie had discovered that Blair had slipped out of the palace. The girl's original 'common' costume and wig, along with a few others, had later been found in one of several small rooms around the palace. It was then that Sophie discovered Blair's common costume was in fact a brilliant ploy to mislead the matriarch. That Blair had outsmarted and given Sophie the slip almost drove her around the bend.

She'd immediately dispatched a security team to find the missing girl and bring her back to the palace at once. She'd deal with the little bitch properly, she'd thought.

Airports and train stations had been searched and shut down, and the water patrol had begun to search every yacht in the harbor. But by the time that had happened, Blair and Chuck were already safe and free, deep in Italian waters.

That evening Louis had gone to bed alone and heartbroken. His pregnant fiancé was gone! But when he had found and read Blair's letter, he completely broke down. The news of her infidelity with Chuck and the child's parentage tore him. And when he learned of his sterility and his mother's deceit, he'd lost it! He had stormed into his parent's room and had called his mother a deceitful bitch. He also informed her that he would be moving away from Monaco immediately.

But his plans changed abruptly when his father received Chuck's message the next day.

The king had flipped out after reading the letter from Chuck. Not only had the truth about their financial 'situation' been discovered, and they were now being blackmailed because of Sophie, but his wife had also been photographed looking like a common prostitute with a guard!

The security team had immediately been called off from looking for Blair Waldorf, least Chuck make true his threats, and the queen had been kicked out of the palace. If the family hadn't been Catholic, the king would have divorced the woman on the spot. But as a divorce would cause even further scandal in his kingdom, he just banished her from Monaco instead. Where she would go was not his concern, but her days at the palace were over.

Sophie would hate the girl who had ruined her life for the rest of her days. But she knew better than to ever fuck with either her or Chuck Bass, ever again!

**XOXO**

Herald and Roman Stood by Blair's side as the Justice of the Peace performed the quick civil ceremony. Nate managed to not lose the rings and Serena cried as the couple was finally pronounced man and wife.

Chuck gathered Blair into his arms and he kissed her long and passionately until Nate finally cleared his throat and whispered, "Dude!" causing everyone to laugh.

After the papers were all signed and their nuptials were made legal, everyone went out for a lovely supper and then parted early for the rest of the evening.

Chuck picked Blair up once more to carry her over the threshold of the suite. "I love you, Mrs. Bass," he told her as he set her down.

Blair pulled him into her, backing them against the wall in the hall. Hands automatically began tearing at buttons and zippers, and clothing flew in heaps to the floor as the two fought hungrily to get at each other.

Finally, Chuck buried himself deep inside of her, both of them crying out in joy at the sensation of being so completely joined once more.

"Say it again," Blair purred as she raked her nails across his shoulders.

"I love you, Mrs. Bass," he whispered into her ear once more, causing her walls to tighten around him instantly.

"I'll love you forever," she moaned into his ear, causing him to quickly follow her in orgasm. "Forever."

**XOXO**

FIN.

**A/N:** I know, I know, another cliché ending…., but it's Chuck and Blair! This is always how it's supposed to be! I hope you enjoyed the read. Final comments are always appreciated.

**Now, as for the show last night.**... A suicidal Chuck is a heartbreaking thing indeed, but it doesn't surprise me. He can't be Chuck Bass without her! We know this! But the promo for next week dam near broke my fucking heart! I hope the writers aren't going to torture him/ us all season again! And WTF is Humphrey saying? And doing? Get over her! She belongs to Chuck! But at least it looks like Blair will jump off the Louis ship easily with little prodding. Let's hope it won't be too long!

Comments?


End file.
